


Baskets

by AXEe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: After finding out Clark's secret, Chloe pesters him with questions.    Which lead to more questions, and finally, some surprising answers...





	Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> A Season Five AU, a CHLARK Christmas gift. Enjoy! :=)

******

"So, how fast are talking here?" Chloe asked as she weakly threw the basketball, missing the basket by a mile and a half

"I don't really know," Clark admitted with a shrug as he retrieved the ball "faster than a car"

"We should find out," Chloe suggested as she awkwardly caught the ball as he tossed it to her "I mean if we know your limits then it could be a big help the next time you do a super-save" she explained

"I guess," Clark shrugged. He frowned as she tossed the ball back to him "I can't believe how easily you're taking al this"

"What? You mean 'my best-friend-is-an-alien' thing?" she laughed "Clark, this is like a dream come true for me!"

"What?" Clark looked down at himself as he idly dribbled the ball "my being an alien?"

"Well...no," a pretty blush tainted Chloe's cheeks "but, finding proof that we're not alone in the universe, _that's_ a dream come true," she explained as he tossed her the ball again "so what are your other powers? I know about the speed and the strength, but what else?"

"Uh...well, I'm pretty much invulnerable" Clark explained

"What, like bulletproof?"

"Actually...yeah"

"Huh," Chloe pursed her lips "cool," she finally declared "so, what else?"

"Uh, well, I have, like, super...vision," he explained "I can...see through...things"

"What, like an x-ray?"

Clark turned an interesting shade of red

"...something like that" he finally mumbled

"So...ever taken a peek in the girls locker room?" Chloe grinned. Her eyes went wide "oh my god! You have!" she exclaimed

"Only once!" Clark objected "and it was totally, one hundred percent an accident! I didn't have any control over it yet!"

"All right, I'll give you that," Chloe nodded as he passed her the ball again "but, come on, are you seriously telling me that you haven't, at least once, you know...peeked at a girl?" she challenged "not even once?"

Clark blushed

"Ah-ha!" Chloe stabbed a finger out at him "you have!"

"OK! OK!" Clark waved his hands "all right, I did. _Once_ and only once! Happy now?"

"Not quite," Chloe put her hands on her hips "who was it?"

"Just...a girl" Clark dismissed, absently shooting a basket

"Let me guess, Lana?" Clark could _hear_ Chloe's eyes rolling

"No...actually," he admitted "it wasn't Lana"

"Not Lois?" he could hear the grimace in her voice

"No!"

"So who?"

Clark absently dribbled the ball again

"...you" he finally answered

"Wha...me?" there was a distinct _squeak_ of disbelief in her voice

"Don't make me repeat it, please" he pleaded, still with his back to her

"So," he could see her with her hands on her hips "what'd you see?"

Clark groaned

"Your...birthmark" he mumbled

There was a moment of blessed silence before Chloe spoke again, suddenly closer than before

"So...did you like what you saw?" she breathed

Mouth dry, Clark found himself nodding

"More than Lana?" Chloe pushed

Again, Clark nodded

"How much more?"

Finally turning around to face her, Clark was brought up short by how _close_ she was, practically nose-to-nose with him (if she were that tall that is)

"How much more, Clark?" she pushed

"A lot more" he admitted quietly. He leaned back slightly and studied her, suddenly wondering if he'd ever have the courage to tell Lana the truth about himself, realizing that, no, he didn't and probably never would, not for a long while.

But Chloe...Chloe had been his confident, his girl Friday for years, she'd known about his abilities for the better part of a year had not once said a word. Would Lana do the same? Would she be wiling to wait until he was ready to her on his own terms?

No, he realized, she wouldn't. No, Lana--dear, kind Lana--would push, subtly admittedly, for him to open up.

But not Chloe. _Never_ Chloe. And looking at her now, he realized that he'd hurt her over the years by pushing her to the side, taking her for granted, an d despite all that, she'd stuck by him, through thick and thin, hell or high water.

"Clark?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, and reaching up with a trembling hand, he gently cupped her cheek, noting how she tensed

"No more secrets," he whispered "no more lies," he shook his head "I'm not going to keep lying to either of us anymore" he vowed as he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Clark...," Chloe swallowed as she pulled back "you'd better not be--"

"I'm not," he shook his head "not anymore," he shrugged "I took off my Lana goggles" he grinned shyly

Chloe grinned back

"You better have," she warned as she looped her arms around his neck "because if you haven't I'll use the meteor rocks on you"

"I believe you," he nodded "and they're call 'kryptonite'" he added

"Whatever," she dismissed "just shut up and kiss me again, Kent"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
